Harry Potter and the Year of Love Triangles
by Harry'slillover
Summary: When no one can decide who they want to be with things get frustrating and confusing. Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Cho, and others are all going to be invovled in the triangles (They aren't actaul triangles, just a whole bunch of ppl lking eachother.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

For what seemed like the 20th time that day, Harry Potter flopped on his bed to think. He wasn't really sure what he was thinking about, mostly just a whole bunch of scattered thoughts. The main thing constantly one his mind was the Dark Lord, and his return to power in June. The night in the graveyard had been haunting Harry's dreams, causing him to wake up drenched with sweat, tears threatening his eyes because of the loss of Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion. 

Everybody in the wizarding world new Harry potter: he was the Boy Who Lived. When Harry was just over a year old, the dark lord Voldemort had come to Lily and James' Potter's cottage, where they had been hiding from Voldemort. While Voldemort killed both of Harry's parents, he could not kill Harry, just little baby. The curse back fired, and Voldemort was left with nothing but a smoky form. But Voldemort did return, that previous summer, right before Harry's eyes. Harry managed to make it back to Hogwarts with Cedric's lifeless body, causing a lot of suspicion on Harry's case.

Being stuck with the Dursley's for the summer didn't really help, considering they were constantly treating Harry like an over large piece of crap; but their distance from Harry _was_ often helpful. They had him locked up in his room most of the time, except for meals and when they knew they must let him out for a bit of air. Though Harry was surprised by Dudley; he was usually sneering and making rude remarks about him, but this summer, he just kept his distance, and not even in a way as to suggest he was frightened.

Harry let out a long, low sigh. He had no idea about what was going on in the wizarding world. Even his two best friends were not even bothering to tell him anything; they hadn't even sent him a birthday card. It was just after 10:00 am, and Harry still had not received anything from anyone, they usually sent him something only seconds after midnight. He couldn't deny that he was fairly disappointed.

Harry changed out of his pyjamas and headed down for breakfast. Once Harry was descending the stairs, he was really surprised when he heard Dudley whisper his name from the top of the stairs, and motioned for him to follow.

Dudley lead them into his room; Harry had always been jealous of everything Dudley had and he didn't. The many shelves in his room were loaded with toys, and so many books that he knew Hermione would go crazy, especially since none of them had ever even been touched. Dudley picked up something off his bed and handed it to Harry.

"It's a gift," Dudley said indicating the horribly wrapped object. Harry looked at him with his mouth open, completely surprised. Dudley sighed and continued. "I-I know me and you have never gotten along, but I want to. We've lived together almost our whole lives and we've never managed to say anything civil to each other."

Harry looked at him still in complete shock. "So-so what you're saying is-"

"Is that I want us to actually get along for a change," Dudley finished for him.

Harry continued to just look at him on shock, his mouth open. He closed it quickly after realizing, and managed to stutter a few words. "I-I'd like that D-Dudley."

"Great!" Dudley said very enthusiastically. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"O-oh yeah." Harry ripped off the paper, and laughed when he saw what Dudley had gotten for him.

"I know its not the best or anything, but it's really the only thing I could think of. And that was the only picture I could find with you actually in it." Harry thanked Dudley and told him to come with him to his room. He set down his gift on his desk, looking at it with a smile. Dudley had gotten Harry a simple silver picture frame, with a picture of the two of them in it. They both looked very grumpy, but they did look rather cute.

Dudley was looking around Harry's bedroom in awe, reading the titles of his large books and focusing mainly on the pictures.

"They're moving!" he whispered in awe.

Harry laughed and looked at the book. "Wizards develop pictures in a special potion, that way they can move."

"Potion?!" he whispered in awe. Harry nodded with a smile. A long stretched out "whoa" was all Dudley could manage to produce. He continued to look around Harry's room, and he then spotted Harry's Firebolt. "Is that-is that a _broomstick_?" Harry nodded again and laughed. "You mean you actually _fly_ it?" Harry nodded again, and began heading to the door, Dudley reluctantly following.

Breakfast at number four private drive was probably one of the most enjoyable ones Harry had ever had there, he actually had someone to talk to. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Harry were all surprised when Dudley asked in a completely normal voice, if they had gotten Harry a gift for his birthday. When they decided to ignore Dudley's question, Dudley was about to begin again, but Harry convinced him not to in an undertone.

Harry spent his day with Dudley doing various activities: football, basketball, and playing on his Game Boy and computer. It was the most fun Harry could ever remember having at Number 4, and for the first time, he had someone to enjoy his time with. While playing with the football, the two teens got onto the subject of their lives and school. Harry ended up telling Dudley his life story of when he found out he was a wizard. When Harry mentioned how much he hated have been famous, Dudley was totally surprised. Of all people, Dudley always would have thought Harry to be the least famous. Before Harry knew it, his spilling out everything, and for the first time since he had spoken about Voldemort's return other than when her had told Dumbledore and Sirius. He felt almost relieved to have finally got it out of him, especially, for some odd reason, to Dudley. By the end of Harry's story, Dudley was in a state of complete shock.

"What?" said Harry, as though what he had just said happened to every teenage boy.

"Harry," Dudley began, totally dumbstruck. "You've - you've done all those things, and not once have you brought them up. Most people would be bragging, but you haven't mentioned a word.

"Well, if you really want to know, I just don't feel that proud of it. Yeah at some points I feel a bit of pride for saving Ginny and defeating Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, and from preventing Quirrel from getting the stone for Voldemort, but after causing Cedric's death-" Harry was cut off by Dudley, and Harry couldn't help but be surprised by Dudley's response-words of comfort.

"Don't say that Harry," Dudley said sternly. "It's not your fault Cedric died, it's V-Voldemort's." Harry was also surprised that Dudley was somewhat frightened to say Voldemort's name. Of course,, almost every witch and wizard alive were afraid to say his name, but he had never known a muggle being afraid to say it. "Don't blame yourself for his death Harry. I know it must be hard to, but there was nothing you could've done to stop it. By the sound of it, it seems that whatever Voldemort says goes, and no one can stop it whether they want to or not." Dudley had said it so simply, and Harry knew he was right, but he still felt guilty for it.

"But I was the one who said we should-" Harry tried to argue, but was again cut off by Dudley.

"No Harry, no buts. You should be proud of everything you've done. I bet they're aren't a lot of witches or wizards who can duel with Vol- well, You-Know-Who.

Harry was cheered up a bit. Not only had Dudley helped assure him it wasn't his own fault, but he had gone to saying "You-Know-Who" instead of Voldemort, which Harry found quite amusing.

"Thanks, Dudley," Harry said. "You know, your not the first to call him that. I only know three people other than myself that actually refer to him by his name."

"Really?" Dudley asked, very surprised. "Is he that terrifying? Who are the people you know that say his name?" he asked.

"Well, for one there's Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of my school. He's an amazing wizard. Dumbledore's the only one that Voldemort is actually afraid of. There's also my godfather, Sirius Black. Him and my father were best friends before he died. And there's also Remus Lupin. He was also friends with my dad and Sirius.

"Hmmm," said Dudley, screwing his face up in concentration. "They all sound familiar, except for the last guy you mentioned.

"You probably remember Dumbledore from when Hagrid-the huge man that came to take me from your parents- got me. I'm pretty sure he said something about Dumbledore at some point. And, well, remember a few years back when everyone was on the look out for that man that killed 13 people and escaped from prison? Well, that's Sirius," Harry said, though hastily adding " he didn't actually commit the crime though! He was framed."

"Whoa," was all Dudley managed to say on the subject. "Oh yeah," he added brightly after a few moments. "I was wondering, do you think I could come jogging with you in the mornings? I understand if you don't want me to, but I was just thought if you don't mind. I wana actually get more fit. And we could start to get to know each other." Dudley said it quickly, almost nervously. Harry had been going for jogs every morning, he was sick of being the pale thin boy at school, he wanted to actually look good went he went back. He gave himself a break that morning for his birthday, but he was proud to notice that he had a noticeable tan, and his muscles were noticeable, especially on his legs. He was also doing push-ups and sit-ups, and his abs were definitely beginning to show.

"Well, yes that's fine with me, but I do get up early. And I don't know whether you parents would want you coming with me. They'd probably think I'd transfigure you into something." Harry said, slightly recovering from the thought of Dudley wanting to exercise.

"Don't worry about them," said Dudley happily. " As long as I want to they'll let me.

After being outside for so long, Harry and Dudley decided to go back into the house for some lunch. After spending some more of their time playing with the various things, they were finally called down for supper. They practically flew down the steps. They were starving.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he though he had almost fainted. At his doorway, were nine people he was completely shocked to see. Standing just in from the door was Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Ron, and, at first Harry didn't even her, Hermione.


	2. The Passion Begins

A/N sorry the first chapter was boring…but I had 2 have someway 2 start it off, and u can't really just start things out of no one. The love stuff is gona start in this chapter and there might be some non-romantic action. Please review! This fic actually starts in 5th year…I no the fifth book by J.K Rowling has already come out but I started writing this b4 it did. I'm gona be taking some stuff from the 5th book and put into this one tho. Please review! 

Chapter 2

Harry was amazed at how beautiful Hermione had become. She had a perfect hourglass figure (completely visable under her tight clothes)and her face had become amazingly beautiful. Harry had always thought Hermione was rather pretty, but she had never done anything to support her good looks. Her hair was a medium shade of brown, and was layered straight. 

Ron, Fred, and George looked pretty much the same, though had grown even more and were at least 6 feet. Harry was surprised at how much Ginny had grown over the past month. She was obviously a women now, with a long, thin body, but noticeable curves. Her face had gone from looking like a young girls to a beautiful women's.

Harry went around, first shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, then Fred and Goerge's, then slapping Ron on the back and giving each Ginny and Hermione and a hug. Her didn't want to let either of them go when he hugged them. Harry was positive his feelings for Hermione were confirmed. He had been questioning them all summer as to if he liked her as more than a friend or not. Along with liking Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, he had often been finding himself sneaking looks at Hermione, and every so often, he was sure she was also. As for Ginny, he was also having a hard time not focusing on her body. However, when she would usually turn scarlet at the mere mention of his name, she didn't even flush one bit when he had hugged her.

__

Great, he thought. _Now that I might actually have a thing for her she's completely forgot about me._

Everyone wished Harry a Happy Birthday as they greeted them, and told Harry that as a celebration they would be going bowling.

"It was Mr. Weasley's idea Harry," Hermione whispered to him. "No one's ever been before but they say it sounds easy enough. Harry nodded in reply. The only problem was whether the Dursley's were going to let him go.

"Well, er, do you mind if I go?" he asked tensly. To his great surprise, his aunt actually smiled. 

"Yes, Harry, it's fine if you go." The way she was talking was almost frightening Harry. She was being _nice _to him. The boy she had also insisted got in her way. His uncle however, still looked unsure. Though, his look did look a little softened. Harry thanked the Dursley's, and after a few minutes the nine of them left the house.

It was so great to be with them all again. They were all squashed into the back of the car Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the Ministry. Though due to all the spells put on the car, no one really felt squashed. 

The ride to the bowling alley was joyful. Harry was glad to be sitting between Ron and Hermione, but he had to keep reminding himself to keep a respectable distance between him and Hermione. They talked about how they're summers had been so far, how it was good to know Harry and Dudley were getting along. Harry couldn't help noticing the differences in Hermione. He found it almost impossible not to stare at her, and even harder not to let his eyes wander up and down her body. 

Once arriving at the bowling ally, it was Mr. Weasley who was most excited. He was continuosly breaking out into fits of giggles as he watched the large t.v screens at each and the expert bowlers. 

Harry and Hermione went to purchase everyone's shoes, as no one else knew how to use 'muggle money.'

"I hope no one is expecting me to be good," Harry told Hermione. "Never once have the Dursley's taken me bowling."

"You'll do fine Harry," Hermione replied. "Really, how much harder can it be to roll a ball than to fly a broomstick and capture the snitch?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry began, knowing she was right.

"That's what I thought," she said in a superior tone and with a smile. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us." She took hold of his hand and lead him toward the others, not letting go. Harry and Hermione held hands many times before, but that had been in just a friendly way before. Hermione could have still be going along those measures, but Harry found himself not wanting to leave her touch.

Everyone was finally ready to play. Mr. Weasley looked anxious, Fred and George seemed to be in hysterics, while Ron seemed almost nervous.

"Harry," Ron said to him in an undertone. "I've never bowled before, I've no idea what to do."

"And when in this lifetime do you think the Dursley's would've taken me bowling?" Harry asked, and was happy to notice Ron looked considerably less nervous.

Harry thought he had never had more fun in his life. Fred and George had been bewitching the bowling balls to stick to the person's hand. Everyone laughed when this happened to them except for Ron, who would instantly turn a dark shade of pink.

It turned out that Harry wasn't too bad a player after all, and Ron wasn't bad either. Hermione of course won, while Mr. Weasley came in last. He had enjoyed watching his ball go straight to the gudder and watching it make its way back up.

Harry was dreading when the end of the day would come, so he made as much fun of his time as he could.

After bowling Hermione instructed Mr. Weasley on where to go to get to the ice cream parlor, where they sat outside watching the cars drive by. Everyone but him and Hermione were fascinated by the cars, so Harry told them he would be back in a minute and just needed to go to the loo.

"I've got to go too," Hermione said rather quickly. They went inside the store and Hermione instantly began to question him. "Is it all right Harry? I mean, the bowling and coming here for ice cream. Have you been having fun? I wanted it to be somewhere more interesting-" Harry cut her off, thankful to know she hadn't changed.

" I can't remember when I've had more fun Hermione," Harry said while taking her soft hand. "Thank you so much. Serioulsly," he added when he noticed she had a look that said she didn't believe a word he had said. Harry then had a sudden urge to just kiss her. He stopped her and took her other hand as well and turned her so she was facing him, bringing her hands close to his body. He looked down at her, mesmerizing her features.

"You're even more beautiful than you were before, Hermione," Harry said quietly. Hermione took a step closer to him, their body only a few inches apart. " You look even better up-close," he said, leaning down and whispering it in her ear, making her shiver. Hermione took one of her hands to his and lightly touched his face, moving her finger along his jaw line. Hermione went on her toes, raising her lips to his while he leaned into her, their body lightly rubbing against each others. "Right when their lips touched Hermione pulled away, bringing Harry back to Earth.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" he asked, hoping against hope it wasn't him.

"Ron and Ginny are coming," she said simply and quickly.

"Right," Harry said pulling away from her and looking at her hungrly. He could tell by the way she looked at him that she had wanted to kiss him just as bad.

Yet while making his way to the bathroom, Harry couldn't help thinking _Since when is Hermione interested in _me? _Maybe she just never showed it, or she had mixed emotions between me and Krum. Krum! What happened to him? _Harry suddenly thought. _Did Hermione instantly stop liking him when he left back to Bulgaria? Had they even kept in touch? _Harry was beginning to frustrate himself. _I'll think about it later. Or I'll just ask her about it. Maybe she was just-"_

"Thought you'd be in here," Ron's voice broke through Harry's thoughts as he enetered the washroom. "So how've you liked your birthday so far?"

"It's-it's been great!" Harry finally managed, just getting over his shock. "Thanks so much for everything. It's been the best birthday I've ever had…" he trailed off, feeling almost ashamed for never having a proper birthday.

"No problem mate. But you shouldn't be thanking me. Thank Hermione, she's the one who arranged everything. She arranged everything; surprising you and all. It was my dad who wanted to go bowling, so she contacted the Ministry for the car. She's so brilliant…" Ron blushed at his own statement, which he obviously wasn't meaning to say aloud.

__

Great. I like my best friend, and my other best friend likes her too. AND I might like his sister. What a fun year this is gona be, Harry thought to himself. Harry left the washroom less than a minute later, just as Hermione was coming out of the girls. They began walking outside together, she looked at him, smiling slyly. 

"You know Harry," she began, " you don't have to be shy about it. It's not like I would have been your first kiss."

__

If you only knew, Harry thought.

"Really," she continued, "I wish boys would be a bit more natural about these things. We're almost fifteen, it's not like we're turning 2." She had her matter-of-fact tone of voice, and as shy as Harry was to admit it, he couldn't help but smiling after her mini lecture.

"Er, actually, Hermione, I never have kissed a girl, you would have been my first," he said, hoping he didn't sound totally stupid.

"Oh," was all Hermione managed to say, also becoming a bit shy herself.

"So who're all the guys you've kissed?" Harry teased. "Have you got a long list at who's better than who at shagging?"

"Harry!" Hermione said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Really though. Who've you kissed?"

"Well, umm…" Hermione began blushing. "Viktor…"

Harry tried hard not to laugh at her now scarlet face. He stopped her from walked so he could look into her dark eyes.

"You'd better not let Ron here that," Harry said in a joking voice.

"And why is that? He goes around thinking he owns me or something. He was so immature about Viktor and I. Oh, and when he asked me if I would go with either of you to the ball. 'Hey, you're a girl Hermione!.' No, really?" Harry was really surprised by Hermione's reaction. He wasn't expecting her to take it that seriously, and it turned out she wasn't even done yet. "And then he goes making a big deal about Viktor inviting me to visit him in Bulgaria. Even if I _did _go, it would not concern him. And there's also how he expects me to not have anything even close to a relationship, yet when Fleuar comes and talks to him-" Harry had finally gotten the nerve to kiss her, and he shut her up while he was in the process.

Almost instantly Hermione responded to the kiss, opening her mouth and reaching around his neck for balance while he put one hand on the small of her back and the other resting lightly on her face. He could feel her moaning in the back of her throat while their tongues linked. Slowly Hermione continued getting closer and closer to him, until he could her breasts upon his chest. Harry was the first to let go, realizing where they were, and getting slightly nervous at the fact that Hermione was so close to him. She looked slightly offended at first, then she to noticed how carried away they had gotten.

"Come on," she whispered to him taking hold of his hand and leading him to the back of the parlor and out the door. It was completely deserted, except for a few large garbage bags. Harry smiled slyly and was unable to stop himself from kissing her again. His hands were the first to begin wandering. He tried not to, but couldn't help himself as she brought herself closer and closer. His hands first just started with stroking her back softly, going up and down and framing her curves. Her response completely shocked Harry. She moved right against him, her breasts being squashed against his chest as they continued to kiss and she found the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it over his head, and smiled at how fit he had become, then moved right back against him again and his hands began to wander more freely. First down to her hips, then he cupped his large hands over her butt. One of his hands found the hem of her shirt and he slid it under, making his way up to her breasts. He felt Hermione squirm slightly and she pulled it off for him, giving Harry the view of her full breasts, covered by her pink bra. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight and he squeezed them in his hand, his lips slowly making his way down Hermione's neck, placing kisses on it and licking it. He made is way down into the cleavage of her breasts, her breathing now harsh. Harry could hear Hermione moaning quietly as he placed his hand on her breast and his other rubbing her upper thigh and butt. She slowly began removing his pants while she moaned in delight. She took her hands off of him so she could remove her bra, making Harry go completely crazy. Harry licked back up to lips as she continued to remove her bra, his pants now a bundle at his feet. It was her turn now.

She slowly moved one of her hands from his smooth chest and slid it down to his croach, her other wrapping around his torso for balance. She slowly took her tongue out of his mouth, sliding it down his neck, then to his chest, and even more slowly down further. She pulled down his boxers as she reached his belly button, then began to lick lower and lower. She whipped her tongue around his penis, taking it in and almost causing Harry to scream in delight. Hermione slid her tongue back up to his chest while he removed her pants. He began taking off her pants while she made patterns with her tongue on his chest. Harry managed to pull her pants from her hips, moving his hands along her thighs and up to her breast, then back down as he began to pull off her panties. He nipped at her neck and rested his lips between her breast, placing kisses on each and sucking them in. Harry took hole of her hips, her one of her arms on his shoulder and the other in his hair. He made his way down further, licking his way down as she had done to him. Harry began to remove her knickers, resting his lips on her belly, his eyes closed. He finally got it off, opening his eyes again to look at her perfection. Harry went even crazier when he saw a pink lace thong in his hands. He made his way back up, his hands doing as they pleased.

__

God Hermione's amazing he thought to himself. _Not to mention her body…_but another voice cam into his head, and he knew it was right. They were going way to quickly…the thought was quickly lost.

Harry was back at her neck, then at her mouth. Just as he was about to move closer, to make them one, Hermione screamed, awakening him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried. Hermione looked down and muttered.

"Damn cat! Scared the hell out of me," she said, indicating the fluffy grey cat that had circled her legs. They began to make their way together again, when Hermione suddenly pulled back again, Harry's hands still on her soft hips.

"Harry!" she said in a startled cry. "The others!"

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. "I completely forgot! What are we going to say?" Harry replied, searching his mind for an excuse.

"Don't worry about that now! Just get your clothes back on and we'll think about it once we're done."

They quickly began to get dressed, Harry finding it impossible not to look away from Hermione's tanned body. Harry removed the pink thong from his elbow, where it had hicked up while he had been feeling her body. She blushed slightly when he handed it to her.

__

Who'd think Hermione would wear thongs? he thought, still trying to awaken himself, though completely failing at the thought of her thong. Harry continued to watch her dress once he had finished. Before waling in, he stopped her and kissed her briefly. He couldn't help it.

"Make sure you owl me," he said, dreading that he would soon have to leave her.

"I will. And the same goes to you." She looked at him hungrly , entwining her hand with his. It was clear she had been enjoying herself just as much as him.

They decided to use the excuse that someone holding a glass of water had walked into Hermione, spilling it down her shirt and while she dried it off he agreed to wait for her.

Everyone believed the story, which left Harry and Hermione very relieved.

The eight of them left back to Harry's house, enjoying the ride back. Harry managed to get the seat beside Hermione, also managing to hold her hand, which he dreaded having to let go.

Once arriving at Private Drive everyone filed out of the car to say good bye to Harry. Everyone but Hermione and Ginny gave Harry a good slap on the back, who instead hugged him. Harry beat the urge to just rip Hermione's clothes off. He was also still a bit shocked at how beautiful Ginny had become. 

Harry walked to the front door, hating that he wasn't going to be seeing any of them for at least another month. He stood in the doorway, waving to them as they drove off. From what he could remember, it had been his best birthday yet.

A/N How was that? I know Harry and Hermione really rushed into it but that's whats gona complicate everything. Plz review and tell me if its good!


	3. Things Begin to Change

A/N MUST READ – this is a post goblet of fire fic! I started writing before the fifth one was out but I never put it on to the computer. Thot u all should no that! Plz r/r!  
  
Life had taken an ultimate upturn at Private Drive since Harry's birthday. Not only was Dudley being friendly with him, Aunt Petunia was also. Uncle Vernon still looked at him with narrowed eyes, but for some reason began talking to Harry with a tone of voice that sounded like...respect.  
The next day after breakfast-which was even better than the day before- Harry decided to ask Dudley about his parent's strange behavior with him. "Well, I told them of course!" Dudley said simply once they had settled themselves on the bench in the back garden. "You told them what?" Harry asked, utterly bewildered that anything could make the Dursley's be civil with him. "Only everything you've done in the past four years while you were away. I gotta say Harry," Dudley said, "they were pretty impressed. Especially with what just happened last month." "They-they're impressed?" Harry asked, completely at a loss for words. "mmm hmm," Dudley mumbled with a nod of his head. "'Specially mom. She was actually in tears, saying how horrible it must have been for her poor nephew to have gone through that. And she wouldn't stop saying how sorry she was for treating her sister the way she did. She was crying all evening," Dudley finished. Harry had no idea what to say, so just nodded dumbly at Dudley. He looked through the window at his aunt, who was sitting on the coach looking at something he could not see. There was something about her that looked different, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. She stood up, taking once last glance at whatever she was holding and set it down, then made her way upstairs. Harry spent most of his day with Dudley, playing video games and basketball. Whenever Harry would see his aunt Petunia, he wanted to run up and speak to her. He wasn't sure why, or about what, but he was sure she would be able to answer so many of the questions. Harry also received a letter from Hermione that day. Really glad to hear fro her, but also a bit nervous, he began to open the letter  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you had a great birthday, I know I certainly enjoyed seeing everyone again. Everything here is going great. I've given you a picture in the envelope I found in my trunk. Only you and I are in it, and we look so young! We were only in our first year, just after the End of the Year Feast. I know this is going to be awkward Harry, but I want to talk about what happened yesterday. Could you maybe owl me? I mean, right after you finish reading this? I have to go now but please write back a.s.a.p. With love, Hermione  
  
Great, Harry thought. She's probably totally regretting what happened yesterday. Harry still couldn't believe what had happened the day before, but he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it. Never had he had the courage to even kiss a girl, and he had been going far past making out. Whatever had happened he knew hormones had a big thing to do with it. Though only being with her for 10 minutes that day-with their clothes on- had confirmed his feelings for her. But had they gone too far too quickly? They had done some naughty stuff, but they didn't actually get the chance to do it. Harry looked at the picture of them and smiled to himself. They looked so young and cute...and innocent. Harry began writing back to Hermione right away as she had asked, though he was unsure of what to say.  
  
Hermione, How are you? Everything here is going well. Actually, everything is going great here. They Dursley's are actually being nice to me. But more on topic. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get so carried away. But the truth is, I do like as more than a friend, and I wasn't sure about my feeling until I saw you yesterday. I didn't want to let you go when I first hugged you. Though, I didn't began just liking you when I saw you, I had been questioning my feelings for you all year, but I knew what I was feeling yesterday. I understand if you don't feel the same or don't want to take our relationship as far as being girlfriend and boyfriend, because we've always had an amazing friendship. I'm so sorry again about what happened yesterday, and I hope I haven't caused any problems. Please write back. With love, Harry  
  
There, Harry thought hoping it was good enough for Hermione. He personally thought he sounded cheesy, but was really meant everything he had said. Now he would just have to wait for her reply. "Here," Harry said, trying to tie the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Hermione. And mind you, please get it there quickly." Hedwig hooted in reply before soaring out the window. Harry sat in his desk watching her fly into the setting sun, and continued to just look even after the sun had set.  
* The next day at breakfast was just as good as the day before. Harry was going to force himself to speak with his aunt, because she had come to his room the night before. As she opened his door she whispered his name to check if he was awake she had awoken him just enough to understand what she had done. She walked to his bed, smoothed out his sheets, and then placed a kiss on his forehead beside his scar. "I love you, Harry," she whispered softly. She watched him for a few moments then silently left his room. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to his aunt, but he wanted just to know that they were actually going to forget about the grudges they had held against each other for the past 14 years of their lives. After breakfast, Harry decided to help his aunt clean the kitchen. "Y-you don't mind if I help tidy the kitchen with you, do you, aunt Petunia?" Harry was pretty sure she wouldn't mind, but figured he should ask first. "oh-well, I suppose it's alright," she said cheerfully. "If you'd like you can put the dishes away." "Right," Harry said, getting straight to work. After a few minutes of silence Harry decided his aunt wasn't going to just begin talking about what he was thinking. "Er, aunt Petunia," Harry began, unsure of what to say and finally deciding. "I know you never wanted me to live here, and I'm sorry about that, but it really wasn't my choice." Harry stopped to take a deep breath, hoping he was choosing the right words. "I-I want you and uncle Vernon to know that I am thankful for you keeping me here. I know none of us have really gotten along well, but I want that to change. As little as I show it, I do love you, you're the only one I have left of the family I never knew..." Harry's voice trailed off into a whisper. He was trying to fight tears back. Harry looked over at his aunt who was washing the other dishes. There were tears freely falling down her face. Without even drying her hands she practically leapt onto Harry, pleading forgiveness between her sobs. Her head was buried into his shoulder. He was already the same height as her. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" she said. "I loved Lily so much, but I was so jealous when she got her letter. I've wanted to love you the way she would have, but I never realized it! Dudley finally made me realize it's a gift you have," she continued. "You're not abnormal, or- or mental. A-and he told Vernon and I everything you've gone through. Coming here should have been relaxing for you, but it probably just made things even worse!" She continued to cry into his shoulder, going on about how sorry she was. "It's alright aunt Petunia. Really." Harry tried to get her to listen, but she just kept on weeping. "Petunia!" Harry shouted, finally getting her attention. "It's alright," Harry said with a small laugh. "I forgive you." "Oh thank-you, Harry!" she said, breaking down all over again. The two of them stood there embracing each other for another half hour. When Petunia finally let Harry go, she thanked him again, apologized once more, and assured him he would not regret it.  
*  
  
A/N- There was actually supposed to be more to this chapter but I think im just going to make it a whole other chapter. Plz r/r! 


	4. Possible Regrets and an Invitation

Chapter 4-Possible Regrets and an Invitation A/N  
  
I woke up the morning after Harry's birthday with a smile on my face. At first I couldn't even remember why I was smiling, then in hit me in the face: I almost had sex with him. I gazed dreamily into space for a minute thinking about Harry; it was really too bad it didn't go any further. Oh my God!!! What am I saying? Oh my god!!! I almost had sex with Harry! Oh my go oh my god oh my god, my mind said in a huge ramble. I can't believe I almost had sex! I can't believe I almost had sex with Harry! Okay, I do like him a little. Okay, a lot, but that still doesn't mean I can go have sex with him the fist day I see him during the break. Oooooh what am I going to do? He probably things I'm some slut, waiting to get every guy I can. And he doesn't even no about Viktor! It's such a good think I broke up with him last week, things weren't going to good with us not being able to see each other. But still, the main think is: I almost had sex with Harry. But what can I do about it? I did enjoy it. Scratch that, I really enjoyed it. The way his large hands felt on my body, the way he kissed my neck...I gave a small sigh then angrily threw my thick comforter off my body and sat up in my bed. Stop thinking that! I need to figure out what to do, what to say to him. How I'm going to say what I'm going to say to him. Well, I can't talk to him over the phone because of his aunt and uncle, and well, even if I could I would be way to shy to, I can't floo over to him because neither of us are connected to the network, and I would be too shy to face him anyway. I guess I'm going to have to owl him. Yay, I thought dully. I got out of bed and went to my study and found a quill and parchment. I sat there for a minute lazily stoking my cheek with the tip of my quill, thinking about what to write. I finally decided about how I was going to start and dipped my quill into the ink and began to write. I spent about ten minutes writing it, carefully choosing my words. I was just finishing when I heard my moms voice calling me from downstairs to go and have breakfast. I was about to seal the letter when I noticed the picture I had found in my trunk 2 weeks before. It was just me and Harry, I couldn't believe how young we looked. I quickly put the picture with the letter and put it in an envelope and sent it off. It wasn't a very long letter, but it would have to do. Now I just had to wait for Harry's reply. Butterflies instantly began fluttering around in my stomach at the very thought.  
  
* It was a while later that day when I received Harry's reply. I ran up to my room with it and quickly shut my door behind me, fumbling with the envelope as I tried to open it with my nervously shaking hands. I finally managed to open it and walked over to my bed. The first few lines were about how he was doing, the Dursley's were being civil to him and finally he got onto topic. My eyes quickly ran over the words and sucked them in. Oh my God!!! He likes me! My heart burst into my chest and I couldn't help smiling like a giddy little girl. He really likes me! He can really be the cutest thing sometimes. He said he understood if I didn't want to take things to the next level. Like hell you do! My mind screamed! Watch your tongue! another part of me said. I have to write back. Poor Harry thinks it's all his fault. I walked over to my desk and picked up my quill and instantly began to write. I didn't even care if it made sense I just wrote what first came to my head. And before I was even done I went and asked my mom if he could come and stay for the last two weeks of holidays. Of course, she still thinks we're just good friends. I re-read the letter carefully before I sent it just to make sure he could actually understand me.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm so happy we both feel the same way! I was so worried you were just using me to get some action. I know your not that kind of person, Harry, but hormones can really cause some people to do some pretty stupid things sometimes. It's not your fault for how far we went Harry, I got carried away too, and if I really wanted to I could have stopped it. And once you actually think about it, we didn't even do it! Yes, I know we did do some, well, dirty things, but we didn't actually have sex. Just a bit of teasing each other, if that's the right way to put it. If you'd like, you can come over to my house in about another two weeks and stay until we return to Hogwarts. I've asked my mother already and she said it's fine as long as we are both in different bedrooms. They can also take us to Diagon Alley so we can get our school supplies. And also if your aunt and uncle would like, we can pick you up from there (using a car). Please ask and write back a.s.a.p. With love, Hermione P.S. I really like you to, Harry, but like you said, we have a great friendship. I'm definitely willing to take things a bit further if you are, as long as we go very slowly. And also as long as you promise me that no matter what happens we will always be friends.  
  
That's good enough. I sealed it up and sent it, unable to wipe the huge grin on my face. He actually likes me! 


End file.
